


Something To Look Forward To

by Timeforelfnonsense



Series: Sunshine & Starlight [10]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Astarion is tender for her but he would never say it out loud, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, canon dialogue but a totally different context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: This started out as just smut but turned out unintentionally tender.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Series: Sunshine & Starlight [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Something To Look Forward To

“ You look gorgeous right now, darling” Astarion gave her backside a sharp smack. Dafni yelped at the contact. He was lounging casually on his back while Dafni bounced on his manhood. She clenched her sheath around him drawing a breathy moan from his lips. “You may act like an innocent little cleric but with a little teasing you turn into a harlot.”

“Move!!” She demanded.

“I don’t think I will.” He purred, “I’m enjoying the show.”

“Bastard!”

“Brat.” 

Despite her chastising, she continued to ride him at a desperate speed. He settled back in a smug smile plastered on his face. He was certain she’d make him pay for his stubbornness tenfold later but the sight of her trembling and desperate was more than worth it. He put a hand over her thick thigh savoring the feeling of her soft skin under his calloused fingertips. A perfect pink flush spread over the apples of her freckled cheeks. A honeyed keen fell past her parted lips as he gave her a firm squeeze. 

She had hardly kept her hands to herself after their tryst in the woods. Not that he was complaining. She was a ravishing beauty with tantalizing curves that drove him half-mad with lust every time she sturt by. She knew it too. It seemed she had made stirring up his desire a pastime. A lingering touch when she tucked a stray hair behind his ear. A coy smile and salacious word spoken when the other’s were just out of earshot. 

Just that afternoon he had stumbled upon her bathing in the river on the edge of camp. His cock jumped inside her at the memory. The sunlight sparkled on the river's surface, casting delicate rainbows against her fair green skin. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, free from her usual ponytail. His lips curled into a smile as he took notice of the lily pads that had sprung up around her. He watched transfixed as one dainty hand drifted below the water. The other coming to rest on one of her heavy breasts. Her puckish stare locked on to him as he stood helpless on the shore. Unable to traverse gently rushing waters and take her then and there. 

“Astarion…” She spoke in a small, suffering voice, “Can you not feel how badly I need you?”

Dafni let out a whine rocking her clit against his pubic bone. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. He was being completely unfair! He was punishing her for her little game in the river earlier that day. She could hardly be blamed for indulging a bit of self-love. Especially when he had provided her with so many delicious memories to revisit. She shouldn’t have teased him but, she couldn’t help herself. He was just so captivating with that fearsome look in his eyes. 

“You were such a naughty little thing today...” He mused, giving her nipple a gentle tug. “I’ll think about giving you what you want if you tell me how much you love it when I fuck you, Daffodil.”

She offered him a blithe smile before pressing her chest flush with his. She put her lips against the blade of his ear. A tiny, silvery giggle slipping free as he moaned in response to a playful nibble. “I love it when you fuck me- Ah!” Dafni squeaked in delight as Astarion’s hips snapped against her own.

Finally! 

She sighed, her curls tumbling down her arching back. She felt his cool fingers digging into the tender flesh of her ass as met her with greedy thrusts. The composure that he had been tormenting her with just moments before was slipping away with each buck of his hips. She felt release swiftly approaching but her bliss was short-lived. Dafni cursed as she felt his length pull out of her, leaving her empty and flustered. 

“Astari- Ooof!” In one forceful movement, Dafni found herself laid out flat on her stomach. 

“Hands and knees, Daffodil.” His voice was dark and dripping with an authority that made her shiver.

She scrambled to comply, giving her hips a lewd wiggle for emphasis. With a ravenousness growl, he sunk back between her legs. All the air in her lungs came out at once in a shameless lamentation. He was ravishing her in earnest now. His fingers laced through her hair tugging at her roots as he pumped. Her body was quick to reward his hedonistic onslaught. Dafni let out a sharp, musical cry as a wave of dizzying satisfaction rolled through her.

“You’re so tight…” He huffed, “I can feel you squeezing around me.” With a few more urgent shoves, he buried himself deep inside her fluttering core. A fierce sound rumbled in his chest. His cock twitched, the warmth of his spendings filling her. His chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. 

“Do you want to go again?” She felt a grin tugging at her lips as she looked over her shoulder at him, a glimmer of her fey nature on display.

“You, darling, are insatiable.” He collapsed on the bedroll his hands pushing the sex messed hair from his eyes.

“Who me?” She hummed, her big topaz eyes sparkling with mischief. “I’m an innocent little cleric.” 

“Aren’t you just?” He chuckled.

She settled down beside him, resting her cheek against his shoulder. She had almost expected him to push her out of the tent as soon as the debauchery was done. But, he surprised her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. A crown of white daffodils and transparent butterflies wove their way through her curls as he brushed the soft line of her jaw. 

“I’ve been thinking…” He was trying to keep his tone casual but the words wavered just a bit on the edges. “What happens once we’ve figured out how to bring the worm under control? Will this little adventure of ours be over?”

“It doesn’t have to be.” She said, beaming up at him, “We could keep traveling together! We could see more of the Sword Coast. Or I could even take you back to Peleira! The Feywilds are your ancestral homeland too after all. ”

“Ha! Why not? I’ve never been to the other planes. The Land of Faerie seems like a good place to start. You did say your people knew how to throw a good party.”

“The best!” She affirmed, “Something for us to look forward to when this mess is over.”

“Good! I don’t want you to run off just yet.” 

“Would you miss me if I did?” 

“I think I might...” He almost sounded vulnerable for a moment before he continued, “Besides someone has to make sure that the soft heart of yours doesn’t get you killed, Daffodil.”

She scowled as she jabbed a pointed finger into the center of his chest, “I’m going to let that one slid. But only because you are so handsome.” Her tone was scolding but her expression was bone achingly sweet. She cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. “Hey, I’m glad we met. Truly. ”

With her long pink hair pulled to one side, he could see the gentle thrum of her pulse pick up. The delicate skin of her throat still marked with the faint intentions of his teeth from their night in the woods. She closed the space between them, drawing him into a tender peck.

Pure affection.

He could almost taste it on her soft lips as they locked with his own. It was intoxicating. Her unreserved sweetness, capable of warming even his gloomy undead heart. She cared for him in a way he'd thought to be impossible after the centuries of torment. She could have asked nearly anything of him in that moment and he would have happily complied. Anything for another taste of her sweet sensuality that warmed him right to the backbone.

Dafni was trusting and young. By elven standards anyway. His comment about her heart leading her to an early grave had only been half jest. He knew many people would be quick to take advantage of that kindness. He certainly would have, had she been unlucky enough to meet him in a Baldurian tavern before the tadpole freed him from Cazador’s command.

When had he become so sentimental? He’d only know her for what? A tenday, give or take? She was practically a stranger and he had allowed himself to grow attached. It had happened so quickly. He had intended for their tryst to be a distraction. Yet, here he was holding her close, sick to his stomach at the thought of anything harming her. Gods, he was a fool. 200 years of lived experience screamed that he could count on no one but himself. But a few days of her fondness and he was daydreaming about running away with her. 

Stupid. 

“Are you feeling well?” She asked, putting a hand on his chest, “You seem a little, hmmm...Pensive.”

“Hmm? Oh! Of course.” He reassured, placing his hand over hers, “I was leagues away. I just need to…get some air. Clear my head. It’s late, you should rest.” 

All ways so perceptive, his Daffodil. 

Astarion gazed down at his lover, her dainty fingers tracing loose, maundering espruar letters across his skin. Sometimes it frightened him, how easily she seemed to sense even the slightest shift in his demeanor. He’d spent years painstakingly trying to regulate his every reaction in order to spare himself as much of Cazador’s ire as possible. He’d become quite adept at hiding his true feelings as a result. But, Dafni in all her compassion seemed to find them nonetheless. 

“I suppose you are right.” She pulled him in for one last kiss, “I’ll head back to my tent then.”

He felt the corners of his mouth turn down in lour as she began to gather up her discarded clothing. His chest ached at the thought of returning to the shabby tent without her presence. He wanted her close. He knew he was reckless to indulge himself in such feelings but after all the suffering he’d endured, surely he was allowed a bit of comfort?

“Stay.” 

“You want me to stay?” Dafni’s voice was somewhere between confused and utterly amused. 

“Darling, I’m not a scoundrel! I could hardly turn you out into the night.” He tutted, “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back in a bit, I’m just going to get some dinner.” 

“Happy hunting,” she chirped, “I’ll keep the bedroll warm for you. Do try and hurry though, I’m still feeling insatiable.”


End file.
